This for You
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: Dexter is determined to prove his brother that he is not weaker than him, so he starts exercising to gain strength and endurance, but how far will he go to prove his worth? Later Dexven.
1. The Start

**Chapter 1: _The Start_**

 **It's been awhile since I've done an Ever After High fic, so I decided to one. This is going to be a short story, I'm thinking around under five chapters or so, but it's my first fic completely centered up Dexter X Raven, so I'm really excited.**

 **I own nothing. Ever After High and all its content belong to its rightful owners. I don't own the cover image either.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Dexter sweated bucket-loads and panted heavily as he lifted the weight up above his head while laying down on the floor of his dorm. He finally exhaled deeply as he set the barbell back on the rack above his head. He stayed a few more minutes, lying down and catching his breath, before sitting up and grabbed his water bottle nearby.

"Three," he breathed out, taking a long gulp of the cool, refreshing liquid.

He heard his timer go off and he pressed the button to silence it. He sighed as he stared at the reset numbers on the screen. Fifteen minutes. In fifteen minutes he had done three weight lifts. At this rate he'd never reach his goal.

His eyes drifted to the picture he had tacked onto his wall. He and his brother, Daring, were in it, with Daring taking up most of the area. Dexter narrowed his eyes and grimaced at the photo taken of the two of them.

Daring. He was the reason he was even exerting himself this much.

What had started out as a brotherly conversation between the two of them had then escalated into a discussion which then lead into a debate and... then things went downhill from there. But the thing that had really set Dexter off when he and Daring start throwing their voices over each other was when Daring said one, particularly nasty and shocking comment that would had definitely should had been unsaid.

 _"Face it Dexter! You're just the backup plan incase something bad happens to me. I've got the looks, I've got the strength, I've got the charm and the charisma, you just got everything else. Compared to me, you're just a second-rate prince, not even good enough to be one infact!"_

What had originally meant to wound Dexter internally, both mentally and emotionally, instead sparked a fire, a burning passion inside of him. If all Daring had said to him was true, that strength and handsomeness was valued over smarts and brains, then he would do something about it.

So now, while Hunter was elsewhere, he was trying to build up strength. So far in the past hour he had done two push-ups, four sit-ups, five crunches and three barbell lifts. Dexter sighed again. If his father was here, he'd commented on how 'a pathetic display he had put on and that it was a good thing that he was alone, less he bring shame to his family.'

Being a Charming did have some disadvantages, like maintaining a good appearance for one.

His eyes then fell upon to a picture he set on his dresser. Set in a black and gold frame was his crush, Raven Queen. The free-spirited rebellious, yet sweet and kind girl was another reason why he was doing this. Part of the argument with Daring was the Dexter couldn't seem to land a girl while girls practically fell for Daring every single day. Part of Dexter was glad he didn't have Daring's charm with every girl that laid eyes on him, but still, he wanted to at least be able to talk to Raven Queen without stuttering or becoming embarrassed and fleeing when he was around her.

He reached out and gasped the photograph in his hand, staring down at the porcelain face of his dark-haired crush. His thumb stroked he glass covering the photo. Only she could make this difficult challenge worth one he would pursue.

His eyes went down to his watch on his wrist. By the looks of the time, he estimated that he had about another hour or so to work out till bedtime. A desperate part of him wanted to quit now, put away and hide all the exercise equipment and go to bed early, but his stubborn side kept telling him to keep on going.

Eventually, he laid back down on the stretcher and reset the timer this time for double the minutes he had before. His hand grasped onto the barbell and he started to lift once more.

But it wasn't until two lifts later in three minutes that he was completely drained of energy. He put it on the rack and contemplated if he should quit early or not. He still had twenty-three minutes left on the timer, but he didn't think he could last twenty-three more seconds before completely passing out.

Exercising had always been convoluting for him. He understood computers, he understood basically any kind of tech out there, he was a genius at Thronework. Heck, he even tutored Daring on his assignments sometimes, But when it came to working out, his mind couldn't ever wrap around the concept of it.

His eyes fell again on the picture of Raven beside the ticking timer. It was a simple picture of her, just smiling modestly at the camera in the school's courtyard. It was very simple, yet just by looking at it made his lips quirk up into a goofy, wide grin and sent his heart beating in his chest. He felt his determination go up again and, while never looking away from the picture, grasped the bar and started lifting once more.

After a few minutes into the workout, Dexter realized in shock and surprise how easier the lifting was becoming to him. He then realized as he was a few minutes in that he had already succeeded the 20 lift mark, and the timer said he still had eighteen minutes left. He then realized that by staring at the picture of Raven, he didn't feel so tired and worn out while exerting himself. He didn't know how or why, but his best guess is that through some scientifical explanation, staring at his crush distracted him from being tired and thus he was able to do more. Another grin came across his face as he kept lifting.

As the timer beeped the half an hour was up, Dexter got up again, sweating and panting profoundly, but majorly proud of himself. In the thirty minutes he had done about sixty-seven lifts. Sixty-seven lifts! Compared to his previous record of seven!

He walked over on jelly-like, wobbly legs and grasped the picture again, taking a long stare at it before looking over towards the wall where an area was cleared so he could do sit-ups. He looked at before then turning back to the picture.

He wondered.

* * *

 **I own the idea of staring at something to distract you from feeling tired in working out from another story that I have forgotten the name of. I've been looking on some of my Ever After High novels and watch a few past webisodes and I can honestly say that Dexter might have some envy towards his brother and some insecurities about himself. If you've read "A Semi-Charming Kind of Life", you can read that Dexter just have an open desire to be more like his brother instead of being the second banana compared to Daring. And thus my story here came to be.**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter! Please leave a review with some feedback, it's always appreciated, and stay tuned for the next chapter. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	2. The Changes Begin

**Chapter 2:** ** _The Changes Begin_**

 **Wow, I did not expect this many reviews for my first chapter. Thank you Guest, Karlos1234ify, abuseapple, VickyT36 and** **CeceCandyXOX** **for all your kind reviews. And to answer the Guest review, I promise that this will stay appropriate.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The timer went off again and Dexter nearly slammed down the barbells into place. He reached over and grabbed a spare hand towel and used it to wipe the glistening, thin layer of sweat that covered his face. He sighed deeply into the cloth. What a workout. First he had started with fifty crunches, followed by forty pull-ups, forty sit-ups and now a total of seventy lifts.

Of course the massive workout didn't come without his pros and con. He quickly reached over and grabbed a bottle and chugged down all its content to make up for the lost of fluid. His eyes fell down to his arms, looking intently at his biceps. For over the past two weeks he had been training, slowly building up his endurance. He had been studying on muscle and exercising techniques and had discovered, much to his joy, that it was working for him.

Hunter, thankfully, hadn't found out about this. Otherwise the next Huntsman would had probably stopped him in sake of worry and concern. But he didn't know. And even if he did, he would never understand the pain and truth Daring's words had meant to him, being the fact that Hunter had no older siblings to compete with himself.

Her heard a clock go off from in the castle tower, telling him his free period was over. Lunch was next and Dexter had discovered the more he worked out lately the bigger his appetite was. He found the logical side to it, more energy burned equals more energy/calorie intake to make it remain stable.

Wiping the excess sweat off him and putting on his over shirt and jacket while straightening up, he picked up his satchel with his MirrorPhone and books in and walked out the door, down to the Castleteria.

* * *

Helga, the school's lunch lady, had stared at him shock when he ordered double portion of what he usually ordered at the Castleteria. Today's lunch was a bowl of pea soup, thankfully not the nine-days old one in the back, along with some freshly baked fairy bread. He picked up an extra bottle of water as he made his way with Hunter over to the table where they usually sat. As they walked, Dexter noticed that Hunter was staring at his tray with the double portion.

"What," he asked. Hunter blinked his brown eyes and quickly turned his sight up to him.

"Nothing, but you think you can really eat all that? It's just usually just eat half or three-quarters of one and I finish the rest," he pointed out. He shrugged and sat down at his usual spot, sitting across from him.

"I don't know. I've been feeling hungrier lately. Might be finally getting that growth spurt Daring got a few months ago," he said, trying hard not to say his brother's name with malice. To be fair, he did feel some resentment over to his older brother, but he knew that it shouldn't let him affect him. There should never be any hate between family. He learned that a long time ago, but right now he felt like a stain on the Charming family's name for even thinking it.

He decided not to think about it now and tried to focus on his lunch. While he ate his soup and bit into his bread, he took out one of his books from his satchel. He opened and flipped to a page in his Crownculus and looked intently at the words, diagrams and numbers that were on the page. He had a test coming up and he was not intending to fail. 'Charmings do not fail,' he had been told all his life. It was their code, their mantra, their lives.

He heard giggling from the table beside him and when he turned he immediately covered his eyes as the blinding light of his older sibling's smile flashed over him. As he heard a few thuds beside him, he knew a few girls he was flirting with had passed out. Typical thing to happen when around the older Charming. Dexter never possessed the gift to make girls faint when he was around, but oddly enough there always seemed to be one or two falling down whenever his glasses had fallen off. He could never figure out what it was, but then again Charmings didn't typically wear glasses. They had perfect eyesight, though unfortunately, his was 'overly perfect', which mean his family was too proud and stuck on perfection to admit that he had a flaw.

He turned back to his book and his eye fell on the diagram he needed to study for class next period. He hummed as he started memorizing the formula for the quiz.

"Let's see. If _d_ equals _x_ squared, then..."

He never got to finish reading the equation, for at that moment, he felt something painfully jab into the back of his head, causing him to yelp in surprise. His textbook unfortunately went flying out of his hand, then met a horrible fate on his tray, smashing into and tilting the still full soup bowl yet to be touched. The contents of the bowl splattered about and a large portion of the flavorful liquid fell on and started soaking into the poor mathematics book. After rubbing the throbbing back of his head, Dexter suddenly then noticed his book and quickly reached out and grabbed as many napkins as he could, taking out his book out of the puddle and began using the rags to sop up the soup before it soaked in and ruined his book. Hunter quickly helped out, cleaning up the hardcover of the book before dealing with the other mess on the tray and table.

"Whoops. Heh, sorry Dexter. Didn't see you there."

Dexter flinched when he heard the elder Charming's voice, but his shock and irritation of his book being unexpectedly dunked in his lunch soon turned into annoyance and anger at his older brother. Dexter quickly turned around and glared at his brother. A strong, handsome, athletic blond look sheepishly back, but with hardly a sorry expression. In his right hand was a silver, hand mirror. Quickly realizing that when Daring moved, his looking glass hit him in the head and caused all this, his blue eyes narrowed in anger.

"You made me drop my book into my soup," he said behind clenched teeth. His older brother didn't even seem to register his seething tone.

"No problem, little brother. I'm sure it will be just fine in a couple hours when it dries," came the reply, followed by a sweep of the hand over his hair as he started to admire himself again in his reflection.

"But I don't need it in a couple hours. I need it next period, and it won't be dry till then," he complained, lifting up the wet textbook, dripping a few drops of green liquid.

"It should dry very soon. Plus it smells nicely of pea soup," he said, going into a hearty chuckle at the end, being followed by a few of the girls giggling. Dexter was not amused. He swung his legs over the chair and stood up before the blonde.

"I don't want it to smell like pea soup, I want to be able to read it without peeling the glued pages from each other and tearing them apart and the words. My book may be ruined, thanks to you. I didn't even get a sorry from you," he replied, anger flowing from his voice. Daring actually _looked away_ from his mirror and at his younger brother. He held his hands up in defense.

"Whoa whoa, lil' brother. You know I didn't mean it. Besides," he gestured to Dexter, "you might had avoided this if you reflexes weren't so slow." Another chuckle followed, but Dexter only glared harder at him.

"Oh, so it's now _my_ fault my book is ruined? Really, Daring that's... that's just _so_ mature of you," he replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Daring looked shocked at his younger brother, but then he stared sternly at him.

"Whoa Dex'. That's far enough. Just accept that your book is ruined and let's part our separate ways now," he said slowly. Dexter shook his head and folded his arms.

"Not until I get an apology from you," he said. Daring looked his brother up and down, looking for anything to betray the stoicness his brother was practically radiating. He didn't understand it. Since when did his younger brother act like this? Since when did he act so... so... so he didn't know what? Patient, strong, unmoving, impassive and matter-of-fact. Very differently from his normal, humbling and nerdy self. Daring's wall didn't last long and his quickly surrender.

"Okay fine. Sorry Dex' for ruining your book," he said humbly. Dexter stared at him for a moment before nodding and going back to his seat.

"You're forgiven," he replied, but his tone nearly sent a shudder through out him. He sat down in shock, nearly buckling at his knees and falling down hard on his seat.

Dexter resumed tending to his book. The damage didn't seem nearly as bad now. He took a clean napkin from the pile and started dabbing down some of the more moist spots then other, completely oblivious to the many pairs of eyes staring incredulously at him.

* * *

 **And this is just the start of more things to come. I suppose the thing if you didn't catch it that Dexter has more of now is confidence and standing up for himself. I originally was going to have Dexter go head-to-head in arm/wrestling with Darng and showing off his new-found strength and muscles, but it seems a bit too early to do that now, with the start of the story and all.**

 **Anyways, thanks for checking out the new chapter. Please leave a review with some feedback, it's always appreciated, and I'll see you next time. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	3. Gaining Strength

**Chapter 3:** ** _Gaining Strength_**

 **Thank you everyone who reviewed last chapter, sorry if I'm way overdue for updating this. Now more changes are coming along with Dexter's new abilities, but it all depends how he uses them is the focus on the story. The conflict might be him against someone else or him against himself, but it will vary depending on the scenario he's in.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Hero Training. How he loathed Hero Training. Being thrust into a suit of armor that didn't even fit him right while being placed on a horse he could not even control before charging forward and being painfully knocked down by a long, pointed lance. Just one of the things you were taught in class but they were doing that today.

As Professor Knight went over again for the umpteenth time about the rules of jousting, Dexter caught sight of his older brother flexing and twisting handsomely in his armor. Being the champion several years running of the upcoming jousting tournament each year, Daring was excused from the lecture and was always the first one to get out there and go against everyone else before everyone else went against each other.

"He might be the strongest and best there is, yet that doesn't mean he should flaunt it off like that," Hopper leaned over and whispered to him. Dexter nodded in agreement. It was fine that Daring was proud of his accomplishments, yet it didn't mean he had to go strutting around like his pet peacock.

"Okay then. Dexter, you're up first against Daring," Professor Knight said, bringing Dexter out of his thoughts and straightening up in attention.

Daring stretched out his arms and yawned, probably not even worried against his younger brother and just even beginning to think about knocking his brother down. Dexter scowled at his brother's carefree attitude and lack of pity. He picked up his helmet laying by his feet and adjusted it on with a loud clang as it hit against the rest of his armor. The rest of the boys there flinched and turned to stare at the younger Charming brother. Daring even turned to look for a moment at his determined younger brother.

Dexter walked over to his side of the fence to where his horse was already ready. As he walked over, he noted how the new armor his sister Darling had gotten for him really felt more comfortable on him. The metal was lightweight, so it didn't weigh him down like the previous armors he wore. Everything seemed to fit like a glove. Heck, there even was a new glass visor on the helmet that he could see through as clearly as with his glasses on, an amazing feature considering he had to take off his glasses every time he took this class. He made a mental note to write his sister a thank you card with some flowers to thank her for helping him out.

A squire came over to each brother, each carrying the lances to be used in the joust. Dexter gave a mild thank you while he saw that Daring barely acknowledge the boy. A small wave of anger passed through him. Daring might be socially above the boy, but that still didn't mean that he could be rude and not use his manners.

"Ready to lose, younger brother," Daring called out from the other side. Dexter's frown deepened and he closed the faceplate of his helmet down and lifted his lance up while grasping in his other hand his shield. The horses were trained to run the length of the fence and back, so reigns were not needed.

"Ready to see you get knocked off your high horse," he called back, drawing some chuckles or stares of shock from the rest of the classmates. Even Professor Knight looked surprised at him. Daring stared stunned at his response, before closing his own helmet and giving a small laugh.

"Heh, nice one Dex. I'll have to remember that one," he replied as he prepared.

Professor Knight came forward to the space between them. Around his neck was a whistle to signal the joust. "Okay you two, I want to see a good, clean joust. You know the rules, so please follow and respect them. Now get ready," Dexter could feel his heart racing in his chest. "Get set," his muscles started to tense in anticipation, "Charge!"

The second the whistle blew, both horses charged and both boys lowered their lances to prepare to hit one another's shields. Dust flew up from their steed's hooves below as they streamed forward to one another. Dexter tensed as Daring approach, lance and shield ready to clash with his. He felt his muscles knit tightly together as they prepared to spring when he grew near. Time slowed, each second felt like a minute. His own heartbeat and breath echoed in his brain as his lance grew close to Daring shield.

Clang! Crack! Snap! Whoa! Gasp!

Dexter opened his eyes as his steed slowed to a halt at the end of the ring. He quickly snatched off his helmet, threw on his glasses and blinked stunned as he looked behind his back at the sight there.

In the middle of the course were the two cracked tips of both his and Daring's lances, the highest score you could get in this test. But what shocked him was that Daring's shield was laying beside his piece of broken lance. His vision quickly flung up to Daring who was getting unsteadily off his horse after dangling slightly off to one side until the end. Several students went to help him down and untangle his foot from the stirrup while most just stood their, mouths left ajar at the feat they had just witnessed.

As soon as Daring got back steadily onto the ground and removed his helmet too, his eyes quickly turned along with everyone else now at him, sitting on his horse staring dumbly back. Professor Knight came by Daring's side, appearing as stunned as everyone else.

"Dexter-," he started, but never got the chance to finish. Dexter threw his helmet off to the side, dismounted his horse and start running off the field, despite the now startled and concerned calls being yelled towards him. The metal pieces in his armor clinked against one another as he ran, ran anywhere. Anywhere but back there. It was just too much to take in all right now.

After a while of running, he felt exhausted and hot, especially after running in the sunlight with nearly his full suit of armor on. He soon came across a shaded area just near the back of the school, so he decided to go there to rest now. He found, much to his tired relief, a log under a tree with plenty of shade to shield him from the sun, so he walked slowly towards it and eagerly sat down.

A minute later, he heard trotting from nearby and he carefully peaked out from under his resting spot to discern who it was. To much of his relief again, he saw Darling approaching on her horse, Sir Gallopad. The two trotted to a halt as they spotted him and Darling slowly and daintily dismounted her horse and walked over to him. As a princess-in-training, he knew she had to be exceptionally graceful and delicate in everything she did, so when she came over towards him, it was more like she was gliding across the grass then actually walking. He scooted politely over on the log to let his younger sibling sit beside him. For a moment, the two siblings sat there, neither of them saying a word while Sir Gallopad munched on some nearby grass.

"So... I heard Hero Training was... eventful today," she slowly said. He sighed and wished he hadn't thrown his helmet away, considering he could be using it right now to cover his burning cheeks.

"Yeah," he quietly said, staring down at his metal-covered feet.

"A lot of people are talking about it. They say you really were great on the jousting field," she tried again.

"Mm hmm." He took off the metal gloves off his hands and set them aside as he finally looked up at her and felt her hand gently squeeze his. She had a concerned expression on her face, yet her eyes portrayed her excitement she felt for him.

"Professor Knight said that he was really impressed and stunned by your performance today." He looked down again, even as she continued talking. "You should be proud."

"Honestly, I don't know what I should be. It just doesn't make any sense. How come I always get knocked off my horse, I was always miss the target, I always end of injuring myself than anyone else in the class, and now suddenly I just aced it today? How," he asked, emphasizing his points with his hands and arms. He started to breath harder and began to resume a steady rate again when he felt her hand press down on his shoulder.

"Maybe you've just grown stronger, Dex'," she said softly, looking directly at him, though his eyes kept staring down.

"Well, I have... I have been working out a bit lately," he admitted softly.

"For how long," she pressed.

"I don't know. Maybe... maybe two weeks now. I don't know," he replied, slumping his shoulders forward.

"Well maybe you've just been getting stronger," she offered. He then turned his head to meet hers. His teeth grit together in an attempt not to yell at his younger sister.

"You don't get it. I just don't 'get stronger'. I just don't 'get better' at athletics. I'm always just the nerdy, second-rate, younger prince that just serves as a fail-safe replacement incase something happens to 'perfect' Daring Charming," he said, sometimes adding sarcasm to his voice on some of the points. He was panting heavily again when Darling grasped his hand again. His breath slowed once more. His sister just always seemed to have this calming effect on him whenever he was upset or feeling alone. She turned to him with a bit of a stern yet hopeful look in her eyes.

"Dexter, just because Daring gets most of the attention, that does not make you second to him. True he is destined to be the next King Charming, but that doesn't mean that because he has his destiny planned out for him already that you have to serve any position or place in your destiny that is any less to his. Trust me when I say this, you do matter. You do have worth, you just don't realize it just yet. But I promise you that as you grow each day, as you gain strength, you also gain knowledge and experience each day and that will serve you in your time of need." She stroked his thumb in a comforting way before staring at him stoically. "You just need to believe in your gifts."

With that, she got up from the log bench, did a quick dust off on her skirt and started walking back to Sir Gallopad. As she mounted him, he got up and stepped in front of the two before they could go any where.

"Darling," he called out and caught her attention. "Thank you." She gave a small smile and nodded her head before he stepped out of the way and the two resumed their ride, going into a quick-pace canter.

Dexter kept watching until they had disappeared from his sight. He looked up at the clock above him, reading that Hero Training was almost up and that he now had a few minutes to get to his next class. Sighing, he picked up his gloves before he began running back to class, hopeful that Professor Knight wouldn't be too mad at him for skipping a large part of the time.

* * *

 **Sorry that this is a little bit late, but I hope all of you had a good Easter. Thanks for all of you who reviewed last chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one. Please leave some feedback for this one and I'll see you soon. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	4. Keeping with Perfection

**Chapter 4:** ** _Keeping to_** ** _Perfection_**

 **With power comes responsibilities, with learning there comes studying, with exercising there comes a price as well. There's been a focus on Dexter's improving physical condition, but even with his new abilities developing, it's not without some loss or price to it. It's not going to be that shocking of a change, but it will be sort of an alarm for Dexter when he realizes it.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

When his test slammed onto his desk the next day, his blue eyes behind his glasses nearly doubled in size. On his paper near the top, instead of the sleek, three, red lines put together for a 'A', with two intersecting one another for the '+', his paper instead now held two rounded curved together like two, small hills side by side with a line splicing them straight at their bases.

He had gotten a 'B' on his test. He had gotten a _'B'_ on his test. To many of the other students, getting a 'B' on this hard test would had been a relief for those who hadn't studied as hard as he did, but for hm the red, second letter of the alphabet on his paper caused his heart to thump in his chest and sweat to begin pouring from his warm flesh.

Charmings did not get 'B's'. Charmings did not get anything less then an 'A', maybe even an 'A-". Charmings were perfection, they upheld their tradition more than anyone else. As a Charming, he had told from as long as he could remember to be the very best at everything, no excuses. Of course, this is where things got complicated. While Daring caught on to the handsomeness and athletics and the example Charming face and image, he lacked in the Charming smarts. Dexter got those instead, skipping on the perfect look, he blinding smile and the faint-on-sight eyes, although some girl always seemed to pass out when his glasses came off, though he couldn't see of course. Intelligence was the one area where he could beat Daring, he was even Daring's tutor for Crownculus and other subjects, and now he had gotten a 'B' on his test score.

Well, there was only one other option now. Charmings did not tolerate failure in any sort of way, 'B' was considered a failure in their standards, so his only one option, do extra credit. And since the only way to obtain extra credit in this class was by spinning gold for Professor Rumplestiltskin, he would have to miss working out tonight if he was to study and make up for the lack of credit in his work.

Darn.

* * *

After discussing the amount of straw needed to spin into gold from the vugular, loud Professor, Dexter walked up the long, winding steps of the tower to the room at the top where the straw and spinning wheels were. He supposed it could be worse, he figured. It could be a dungeon instead of a dusty, dark attic where extra credit could be earned. Besides, in a way, he was getting a bit of a workout climbing up all these steps. To make it harder, he picked up the pace and lifted his knees higher as he took each step up. He opened his wallet where he had a small picture of Raven in it, looking at her as he ascended to stairwell.

By the time he reached the room he had a thin layer of sweat on his skin and his face was red. He lifted his hand to slick back his hair but the stubborn cowlick came back despite though. His ears picked up the sound of wheels already spinning, indicating that someone else was already there spinning straw into gold for extra credit as well. He gave a small smile, relieved that he would not be alone in this lonely attic. His face turned towards the middle of the and his heart skipped a beat in his chest when he saw the figure sitting down and spinning in a corner of the room.

Raven. Her pale, ivory face turned to him and her luminescent, violet eyes squinted a bit in the dark before softening when they saw who he was. A smile came onto her plump, lovely lips.

"Oh, hey Dexter. Nice to see that I'm not the only one up here for extra credit too," she said, her voice as clear and friendly as the chirps of a songbird that made his heart melt. She patted one of the stools near the spindles next to her. "Sit down," she invited. He felt his legs turn to jelly, but managed to come over and sit down next to her without looking like a clutz.

Soon the bright colored straw was being turned into rolls of just as bright gold. As he spun, his thoughts went to the questions of the things he were on. Questions like 'where does he keep all the gold they spin' and 'what does he do with it all'? After a few minutes, he began to feel warm in the cramped, musty room. The dust made his eyes water and his nose itch, but most of all he was beginning to sweat from all this hard work. His jacket was beginning to stick closer to him from all the moisture coming out of his skin. Finally, after another minute of martyring quietly, he pulled his arms out of the blue, plaid sleeves and pulled it off, placing it on his stool before pulling back the sleeves of his shirt. The coolness without his extra upper garment was a sweet relief for him as he continued back on his work.

"I can see you've been working out, Dex," came her sweet voice from beside him. He nearly leaned forward and onto the pointy needle of the spindle, but thankfully stopped before it could pierce his skin. He turned his head, his face so red that if there was a farm full of tomatoes nearby his face would've taken first prize.

"Wha-, wha-, huh. Oh," he stuttered. One of his arms came slowly up and he rubbed it slowly. "Nice to know someone noticed." As he spoke, his eyes fell down onto his arm, noticing for the first time in awhile. Instead of the normal, gummy-worm strength of the muscles compared to the pythons of Daring's, he now saw that their were traces of muscle trailing from his wrist to his elbow where his sleeve was rolled up. He then realized Raven's eyes were still staring at him so he quickly looked up and turned back to his wheel.

"I heard you aced your last Hero Training." To her unknowingly intention, he cringed. "A lot of people were talking about it. They were very impressed on how you performed," she said, her fingers lightly twisting the straw into a thread before they were turned into the gleaming metal. His cheeks began to burn more.

"Well um... t-thanks for.. uh... it was just a lucky hit. Just uh... just an unexpected win," he stammered, trying to absorb himself for in his work then the conversation.

"Well, I'm glad it happened. Apple came over and showed me the footage one of the other students had caught of you and Daring on the field. It's become very popular on the MirrorNet," she explained, lifting up her MirrorPhone where he could see out of the corner of his eye of him on the field with Daring. The speakers let out the sound of the cheering of the other students and the sound of horse hooves before the two of them hit. He flinched when he heard the crack and heard the startled call of his brother as he lost balance.

"I'm really impressed and so are many of the other girls and boys. They're talking online about you," she looked up at him and gave a smile that made his heart flutter in his chest, "you should be proud." He thought his face couldn't get redder. He gave a sheepish smile, his hand habitably coming up to rub the back of his head.

"Well, um, th-thank you." She smiled and nodded.

"You're welcome." She looked down back at her work before suddenly looking back up at him. "Hey, would you like to, I don't know, say, maybe go out for some tea later at the Wonderland Tea Shop?" His head flicked back up and he stared stunned at her. W-was she asking him out? On... on like a date?

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. Yeah! I would love too," he replied, rubbing the back of his head again.

"Hexcellent," she said, giving a signature wink and point at him. He gave a grin back, his heart nearly thumping out of his chest with glee.

Unfortunately then, they heard grumbling and footsteps from behind the stairwell and suddenly the imp that was their Science and Sorcery teacher, Professor Rumplestiltskin, appeared. The short man carried along a ruler which he used to point out and slap down on his desk to get his student's attention. He was dressed in a green coat with gold ripping by the chest and grey pants. His skin was light, his ears were pointed and most of his face was hidden behind his long, white beard, that also thankfully hid away his bad teeth. A large, furry black hat that was almost as tall as he was sat on top his head. His eyes were hidden by it, but they could still tell they were narrowed and squinted angrily at them.

"You two, get back to spinning my gold," he called out in a voice so raspy it could've been mistaken for a squeaky chair. Raven and him sighed, but obediently went back to work. It was their school credits after all.

* * *

Daring couldn't understand it. Concerning more on his looks, beauty and athletics were more of his focuses, leaving out studying school and work more of his weak point, but for once in his life he couldn't understand something that was involved with one of the things he loved. Dexter had done well in Hero Training. Him, his younger, weaker, less attractive-then-him brother had _done well_ in Hero Training.

It didn't make any sense at all. Dexter, nerdy intelligent, bookworm, tech-geek and less physically built then him, had done as well as him in the joust, maybe even better. He had hung onto the neck of his horse as he felt himself beginning to tip off from the force from the hit. He himself had never hung onto his horse like that in his life. Dexter hadn't knocked him off his horse entirely, but the force from the hit was beyond anything he had seen before from his younger brother. Had it not be for his powerful leg muscles that tightened around his horse when the clash came, he would had surely fallen off though.

Hopper had come in and just gathered a few of his things before leaving again. No doubt the next Frog Prince had also seen the new viral video of him and his brother posted recently on the MirrorNet as well. Not that he didn't enjoy the free publicity, just not that it didn't show him in all his stunning glory, the star child of the Charming family.

He looked into one of his many, many mirrors that adorned his side of the dorm, along with his multiple awards, trophies and accolades he had earned over the years and his time at Ever After High. He looked into one of his largest mirrors, the one rimmed with etched gold and took a long glance at himself. All this, all this done by him. He took a long gaze at his features, marveling in the etched perfection he held, especially now in the prime of his youth. His mind then went to Dexter, not exactly the define princely example, but he could pass off as royalty. At least, if not in their family perhaps for another royal family.

Despite his boastful, prideful and somewhat arrogant exterior, deep down inside, Daring did hold love for his family, especially his siblings. What he had learned from a young age was to always be the best, no matter what. If it's tradition, stick to it. If it's reputation and/or image building, do it. If it's proving you're the best, keep doing it. His parents, especially his father, had always pushed him to strive for perfection, it was an image that took years to perfect, but right now it could start crumbling down if Dexter suddenly shone, even for a moment, brighter than him.

Daring smoothed down his hair with a stroke of his hand and another spray of hairspray. If he was being deeply honest with himself, the tiniest part of him envied his younger brother. Dexter didn't have to be constant pushed and expected to do the best of everything. Growing up, his father would give all the attention to him for giving completing anything task he set his mind to. When Dexter came up, having only done half or part of the amount he had, his father would simply pay little attention and maybe a small speck of encouragement to do better next time, but that was it. Dexter was simply a shadow of his older brother in their father's eyes. Even Darling got more publicity than him, yet she never participated any events that were made for princes, instead sticking to her own princess way as any Charming girl should.

While he admired the spotlight, the adoring fans and the kingdom of image he had built up around him, part of him strived to have just the tiniest bit of Dexter's life, perhaps just for a moment. A moment here he wouldn't have to worry about not making the standards his father and himself had put out for him. A moment where he could just spend time alone without being constantly expected to be the best at everything. A moment where he could just be himself, or perhaps what he wanted himself to be, just a good big brother to his siblings and not an image-keeping prince.

A recent discussion with his brother suddenly popped up in his mind. He suddenly grasped the sides of his mirror, leaned in and narrowed his eyes at his reflection, which glared right back at him. Had he been the best brother? Had he truly been a good role model or helped to them? Before leaving for Ever After High, his father had pulled him away from the rest of the family and told him that while he was at school to watch out for his siblings. By watch out, of course, his father meant make sure they don't do anything that tarnishes or destroys the family name. He cringed as one of his more recent talks with his brother came to mind.

 _"Face it Dexter! You're just the backup plan incase something bad happens to me. I've got the looks, I've got the strength, I've got the charm and the charisma, you just got everything else. Compared to me, you're just a second-rate prince, not even good enough to be one infact!"_

Even if they weren't the focus of attention, royalty was forcing them to be the best as they could be, as long as the star was not overshadowed by them. While his parents had called it touch love and self-evaluation, in reality it was enforcement. Daring was not requested, not told, but ordered to make sure he was the light shining forward. True he didn't mind it, heck he even enjoyed it most of the time, but as of now, with the light being blinked out for a second, he now feared the worst. Not just for himself, not just for his parents or his lineage, but for Dexter.

What would it mean now if Dexter's surprise luck turned out not be a fluke that his family was probably now hoping for? By now the news of the video must have reached them, but what would his parents think? It was expected of Dexter to do not as great as Daring, to just be a minor part in the family's future storybook destinies, but what would come now that Dexter had come before Daring, even in this small instant, and shone over him instead?

His lips parted to let out a sigh. He realized he had been staring without actually looking at his reflection. A bottle of mirror polish and a clean rag stood on his dresser nearby. He picked both up and began cleaning his mirror, a task normally reserved for the school's staff, but he did it in times he felt lost in thought and needed something to keep him busy. He scrubbed his reflection's face and threw the rag away to look into the extra sparkly part in the mirror.

 _"Perfection,"_ he thought. _"Always expected. No way out of it. Must uphold tradition. Must stay on the path of our destinies and not fall astray by rebelling. Must show the world what it means to be a Royal."_

His eyes then glanced to the next sparkly thing beside him, sitting on his dresser. A small, framed picture of him, Dexter and Darling. He reached over and picked it up. He towered over both his siblings as they stood straight and smiling beside him. It was a formally done picture, it had been taken at the fair after the first year for all at them at Ever After High. All the pictures deemed 'rejects', the goof-ups, the fooling-around, the just plain weird ones all belonged to the rest of his siblings. All but one.

He went over to his dresser, his most regally-looking one, and opened his sock drawer. after digging past all this socks and touching the back of the wood, his finger touched something papery and he gently clenched it between his fingers and pulled it slowly out. There it was, the most un-Charming-like thing he had, and one of his most treasured possession. It was expected of the Charmings not to just act perfectly, but try to be perfect and if his father had seen this photo of his three children he would had ordered it be torn, burned and then buried in the farthest, deepest and darkest place he could think of instantly.

He was in the front, leaning forward as he locked Dexter's head within his elbow and rubbed his hair playfully. Dexter's glasses had begun to come off and they were already halfway off his face in the photo as Dexter struggled to get free. Darling was trying to pull Dexter of of his hold, giggling, but trying her best to keep him and his brother from acting like foolish, immature children. It was anything but perfect, it was anything but regal, royal and the best, but it had real sentimental value to him.

He placed the picture carefully back into his drawer and closed it. He thought about his siblings. While they were more then happy to let him have the limelight almost all of the time, he could tell that they were still dissatisfied with the roles they had in life. Darling had the fiercest, passionate spirit he had ever seen in a girl, except possibly the Rebel's leader Raven, and he could see it every time in her eyes that he and/or Dexter described their day being princes and being able to go on adventures and into dangerous situations and and such.

Dexter had a talent for being smart and loved to use it for things such as in his technology that he worked and enjoyed so much. It was almost an escape for him, away from the outside world where the pressures of always having to stay behind his older brother didn't exist. King Charming had allowed his son to be like this, gaining intelligence, even let Dexter tudor his eldest to ensure that his image would stay bright.

He finally came before his mirror again, staring once again at its reflection of him. Tall, lean, yet muscular body. Handsome, chiseled face with glorious hair and award-winning smile. But underneath all that beauty, if it would somehow disappear all in an instant, what would be left underneath?

Daring, as much as he tried to be, wasn't perfect. Even if he talked, walked, ate, fought, slept and acted like it on the outside, he could never be perfect on the inside. And such was his greatest fear.

* * *

 **It's disappointing how we never get anything centered directly on Daring's personality, whether in the webisodes or in the books, minus that one with Lizzie Hearts, but I honestly think he just can't be this perfect. He just can't be so... so static, unchanging, Mary Sue-ish, wait, alright, Gary Stu-ish. He would honestly get so much more development and much more favor and like if we at least got some part of him that is relatable. Usually with characters that are somewhat or closely like him, they're either ignored for the sake of the writers looking more towards the protagonist, or they have personal matters that they cover up by their aura of perfection.**

 **Take Trixie Tang from the Fairly Oddparents. The only time we really get some development on her character is in the episode where Timmy wishes that she and him are the last two people on the planet. Later in the episode, we discover that Trixie feels the need to be constantly adored praised and complimented by her peers, or else she goes into a state that can be much looked like craziness/insanity, but might really be just an outlet for the insecurities she feels underneath, such as she might have self-esteem issues or fear that she'll be nothing without anyone to tell her she's so amazing. I kinda look or at least hope to look at Daring like this, a perfectionist covering a fearful, insecure person underneath.**

 **Sorry for this long author's note, I just felt the need to explain this a bit. Please leave a review and I'll see you next time. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	5. Building Confidence

**Chapter 5:** ** _Building Confidence_**

 **And now here's some of the slight Dexven I put up in the summary. Also, the conflict further starts to reveal itself.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

If he had been asked any earlier that week, he might had stuttered and run away from the request from his crush to go out for some tea with him, but oddly enough he felt very comfortable now. I was... really nice, just sitting across his crush with a cup of piping hot tea with milk, cream and sugar and with some of the shop's scones with butter. He had gone for some milkflower tea same as her, and he thought the flavor was absolutely wonderful. Made him almost glad he got a 'B' on his test, otherwise she would had never asked him out.

She was dressed in a lovely, yet casual black dress shirt with a violet jacket, a black skirt with purple leggings and have a few pieces of silver jewelry here and there. He had gone with his blue, plaid shorts, white short and blue jacket adorned with the Charming emblem. He admired the causal environment of the shop, for once there wasn't anyone who was shooting glares at Raven for her recent 'rebellion' from her destiny or at him for being seen with her because he was a Royal 'interacting' with a Rebel.

"So, how's life been for you," he heard her ask as he was sipping his tea. Her voice sounded a bit awkward, but it was obvious she was trying to politely be the icebreaker for a conversation.

"Oh, well, life's been good for me. Real good. You," he asked, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice. She gave a nod.

"Yeah, life's been good for me as well," she said. The two remained quiet for a moment, trying to let the other talk and try to break the ice again. Raven then cleared her throat again. "So... I hear the annual jousting tournament is coming up. Are you planning on joining?"

Dexter was taken aback by her question. In all truth he and his brother didn't just join the tournament, they were required to do it. While the other princes could have a decision on whether or not they would compete in it, the Charmings had a prestigious tradition, going back to the first ones who attended Ever After High, that they would always be included in any athletic sports. If he had a choice, he would had avoided the competition all together, but he didn't. Still, with his recent victory on his last Hero Training...

"I've honestly never really taken a consideration to the tournament, but still it's required of me to participate in them, even if I never win any of them," he admitted. His head then lifted a bit more and he straightened up a bit. "But who knows, maybe this year I'll finally win a challenge," he said optimistically. Raven smiled an nodded.

"Well I hop you do. I'll be cheering you on in the bleachers," she said. A light blush crept across his cheeks and he gave a sheepish smile.

"Well, uh, t-thank you, Raven. It will be nice to know I'll have a supporter in the crowd." A blush then appeared on her cheeks as she nodded.

"Yeah," she said softly. "You know they'll be broadcasting the tournament live all over the MirrorNet. The whole village of Book's End will be watching you. You'll definitely get some popularity credit if you win or at least break your lance against your opponent's shield."

"Really? Well then," he lifted up one of his arms playfully, "guess I better start practicing if I want to at least get an award or something." Raven giggled as he flexed.

"Yes, though either way I know you'll definitely win. You have a strength you don't even know about, everyone does, you just need to believe in yourself."

Dexter was taken back by her words again. Darling had told him near the exact same thing. To believe in himself to find his strength inside. He gave a genuine smile across his face he way.

"You're right. Thanks Raven." She sent a mirror of the smile he sent his way.

"You're very welcome, Dex."

All of a sudden, a blur of bright magenta, sea-foam green and turquoise appeared bright beside their table, followed by a very dapper dormouse and a big teapot full of steaming tea, along with a big platter of assorted cookies and small teacakes and more scones.

"That is one tasty tasting platter for the two of you along with a huge pot of the most tea-riffic dragon scale tea for the two of you to enjoy. Enjoy," Maddie Hatter trilled cheerfully as she set everything on the table at incredible, blurring speed. In an instant, two cups of the orchid-swirled-with-orange tea had been poured and set before them. Her pet dormouse, Earl Grey, jumped down from her hat and expertly took a pair of tongs put next to the sugar bowl and held up a sugar cube between he two. Raven nodded towards him and held out her cup towards him.

"One please," she politely said as he daintily dropped the cube into her tea and placed a stirring spoon in it as well before turning towards him.

"Same. One cube, please," he said, receiving the same manner with a tip from the hat before he scampered back up to his mistress's hat and pulled out what appeared to be his own cup of tea.

"And how did you two enjoy the milky-flower tea earlier," the Mad Hatter's daughter asked.

"It was Wonderland-eriffic, Maddie," raven replied.

"Yeah. I really liked it, and these teacakes look scrumptious," he said as he reached out to take one out of the tray. Maddie giggled, twirled around twice and took a bow.

"That's positively tea-riffic. Enjoy," she said before she hopped away to the next table. Dexter was about to ask about her when Raven lifted her hand up.

"I wouldn't try to ask questions, I just always come to the same conclusions. She's just Maddie," she replied. After another moment, he sighed and nodded, instead reaching out to take the teacake he had been eyeing.

* * *

Daring set off to get his exercise equipment after a while of being deep in his thoughts, choosing to start off by lifting weights before moving onto some crunches. He had already completed his first fifty sets or so when a knock came from his door.

He lifted up from the floor and sighed. _"Hopper just probably forgot his keys again,"_ he wistfully thought. He quickly made it over towards his door, cringing lightly om the inside when he heard the knocks become louder and more forced, as if someone was instead punching at the wood. _"Yeesh, Hopper must be in a real desperate situation if he's knocking this hard."_

He turned the gold doorknob slowly, but nearly fell back onto his rear as the door slammed open as soon as it was unlocked. Daring steadied himself with a startled 'whoa' and was about to yell at the person entering the premise when his sparkling, blue eyes widened at the sight of him.

Instead of the red-headed, freckled face of his roommate, instead stood a strong, stoic, middle-aged man. His hair, though blonde, had some lighter streaks of grey going through it, as well as his beard and well-trimmed mustache. His face was handsome, though the faint traces of wrinkles could barely be seen near the farther edges of his face. The man was wearing a black dress shirt to go along with his pin-striped shirt, complete with the Charming family emblem. To top off the attire, a gold, embossed crown sat on top his head.

"Father," Daring gasped, scrambling to straighten up before his sire. The man held up his hand to him and stepped into the room.

"At ease, son," he said in a deep and commanding baritone voice. "I come because I wish to to speak with you and your brother. Where is he?"

Daring stared deep into his father's eyes, noticing how they were narrowed with the slightest trace of mild anger and irritation in their depths. It was clear that he was on most important business to the school, considering that other than Parent's Week he didn't visit either him or his siblings. Somehow, deep within his heart, he had a feeling that the recent achievement for his younger brother was the cause of this unexpected arrival. His hand went behind his head as he rubbed it with his thumb.

"Well, ahem, you see father... um, I'm not quite sure where Dexter is at this current moment, but... but we can ask Hunter if he has seen him," he quickly said. His father didn't say anything, but stared at him for a moment before nodding and walking out the door towards Dexter and Hunter's dorm room, with Daring right behind him in tow.

* * *

 **For those of you out there who have read "A Semi-Charming Kind of Life", then I bet you can get a sense and feel for how King Charming's conversation towards Dexter is possibly going to go. I took several references from the book, including the outfit King Charming was wearing when he visited Dexter, so I need to give credit to the author.**

 **Please leave a review and I'll see you next time for the next chapter. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	6. Crushing Pressure

**Chapter 6:** ** _Crushing Pressure_**

 **I've re-read "A Semi-Charming Kind Of Life" and took analysis on the views of the father on each of his three children, and personally, I think I dislike King Charming more then I dislike the Evil Queen or Headmaster Grimm with both their conforming philosophies.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

After finishing up at the cafe and splitting the bill, both decided to take a walk behind the school near the Enchanted Forest. The leaves reflected the light of the moon that had begun to rise as the sun descended below the horizon. It wasn't yet dark outside, so the sunset was just beginning to show in the sky. The heels of their shoes clicked against the cobblestone path they were taking.

As they strolled, Dexter took in Raven's appearance. Her raven and purple-streaked hair had been curled slightly for the occasion and flowed like a waterfall to her shoulders. Her face had a light layer of makeup on it, consisting of plum lipstick, black mascara and vibrant blue eyeshadow. The rising moon seemed to illuminate her hair and facial features, making her look even more lovely then before.

Her violet eyes came onto him and he quickly straightened up as he realized he had been staring at her.

"Dex? Is everything alright?" Her voice was as gentle as a songbird's cheerful chirp, yet the concern was what made his knees almost buckle from under him.

"Oh, yeah, yeah. I was just noticing how pretty you look under the moonlight," he admitted, diverting his eyes to his suddenly interesting shoes. His head bucked up and nearly hit her chin when he felt her hand slip into his and her fingers intertwine firmly with his. Confusion flashed in his eyes before they fixated on the comforting look in hers. A smile graced in features, followed by his own.

The neighing of horses and the rumbling ground below them separated each other from staring as their attention was directed to the carriage being pulled by four white horses on the wider pathway behind them. Dexter instantly recognized the carriage by its gold and blue design with the flag and emblem blazed onto it, so he wasn't too surprised when he saw his brother's head pop out of the curtained window. What did come as a shock to him was when his father's head stuck out beside sand the look on his face, though emotionless, made Dexter's stomach sink.

"Father," he said sheepishly as he walked over, struggling to keep his voice devoid of his surprise. "I-I did... what are you doing here?" His inwardly cringed and nearly flinched outside when his father's eyes narrowed a bit as they took in his appearance.

"Well I was hoping to come talk to you...," he looked behind Dexter and saw Raven, causing his eyes to narrow more, "in private." His actions were not missed and Raven stepped up and waved awkwardly to King Charming.

"King Charming," she said. Dexter saw his father's jaw clench, but he nodded civilly to acknowledge her.

"Mrs. Queen." His voice was emotionless, causing her to drop her gaze down. His father's eyes fell down onto him again and Dexter's heart began to race quickly in his chest.

"Dexterous Charming. I am not certain what you are doing out here at this hour with _her_ ," he said the word like it was poison, "but you are getting into this carriage and we are heading home where we will discuss certain matters and you will spend tonight there. Is that understood?"

His father's tone made him cringe, but he quickly nodded and began hurriedly walking towards the embellished carriage. Before he stepped into the door, he gave a sheepish grin and wave to Raven before he climbed in and the door shut behind him. She nodded and gave a goodbye before the coachmen started the carriage again and they drove away, leaving the Evil Queen's rebellious daughter to go on the rest of the walk by herself.

* * *

He had to admit, when it came to discussion about his physical prowess, Dexter always was prepared to receive some half-hearted congratulations from his parents, more from his dad. He knew Daring was his father's favorite and that is why he received all the praise and admiration, especially that he was also to follow an important role in one of the top storybook destinies that existed in Ever After.

Still, as this family meeting was obviously regarding the jousting tournament and perhaps maybe some of his recent jousting skills, he had hoped that maybe, just maybe he'd get a little more praise and admiration for his achievement.

He couldn't have been any more wrong. Or shocked for that manner.

Dexter was standing right beside of Daring, facing straight ahead to their father's throne before them, but his eyes kept darting back and forth between them as Daring was surprisingly being scolded and yelled at by their paternal parent. The servants had been dismissed and Darling had gone off with their mother to somewhere else, leaving the father and sons alone in the empty throne room. Daring was trying to pay attention to his father's words, but the volume and harsh tone of them was making it hard to listen.

"I thought your skills were perfected, son. I had seen you train on your jousting skills from dawn to dusk, but apparently something had went wrong, otherwise you wouldn't had nearly been thrown off your horse by none other then," King Charming's hand went out to him, "him."

Both Daring and Dexter narrowed their eyes at the offense to the both of the made, but they remained silent knowing it was better to surrender then to go against their father.

"And before the annual jousting tournament too." The man sighed, bringing his hands up to his head to massage his temples from the upcoming headache. "What am I going to do about it," he sighed tiredly.

"I will improve my skills and train non-stop until the day of the tournament, father," Daring quickly replied, jumping towards the point that would have his father most pleased. As such. the King looked up again and straightened his crown before nodding.

"You know you will. As a Charming you have a reputation to uphold, son." His face leaned over his chest towards his eldest. "You won't let me down." The blonde gulped at the menacing air his father held, but nodded and gave a crisp salute to his sire.

"Good," he said as he leaned back over his chest and sat down in his seat. "You are dismissed while I talk to your brother about some," he looked over and narrowed his eyes as the brunette," important matters." Daring nodded and walked, none too slowly, to the exiting door and quickly out the door and into the hallway, leaving the two men by themselves.

"Dexter," King Charming said. His deep, baritone voice sent the younger prince flinching, but also onto his feet and before the front of the desk.

"Yes, f-father," Dexter said meekly as he stared into the stern eyes of his dad.

"You know it as well as I do that you are second-best to Daring when it comes to being a prince, whether it is jousting, sword-fighting, archery, wrestling or any athletic event."

 _"But that's not all what makes up a prince,"_ Dexter thought, but dare not say.

"And that is why I am shocked to have seen you on live video of you besting your brother at one of his strong points." Dexter began to feel fear rising over him. He attempted to keep his breathing slowly and quiet as he anticipated the next sentences. "As you know, Daring has always won these events, but now it is apparent that you have the talent to still prove yourself worthy of Charming standards."

Dexter inwardly seethed. It was conversations like these that really ticked him off and made him want to find the nearest mallet and... well, he shouldn't be thinking such things at all. He knew what was coming next, yet he knew it would still shock him anyways.

"So that is why you will be competing in these games, but since as Daring is the true champion of this family, it is quite obvious of what you must do." His father's head leaned in again and Dexter braced himself for what was coming next.

"Throw the match."

Dexter's hands slammed onto her desk as his legs gave out, sending him onto his knees. He didn't know why he was feeling so week right now, he had been anticipating this, yet... yet what was this feeling coming over him?

Rage?

"No," he said, his deepened voice surprising him. His head slowly rose up to meets his father's, staring shocked and irritated back at him.

"What," he asked quietly, but his voice was tinged with anger.

"I said no," he repeated. He was shocked as he suddenly got back to his feet and began talking without his consent. "I won't throw the match just because you want me too."

"This isn't a request. It's an order, Dexterous Charming," his father replied, slamming his hands down on the oak wood and causing his desk to rattled, but Dexter was unfazed.

"It shouldn't be, father. Finally for once I get a chance to shine in front of everyone, but then both you and Daring are telling me to step down and be second best just because Daring has to always be first," he said. He wasn't yelling, but his voice held just on the edge of raging. _"Since when have these become my words,"_ he thought shocked to himself.

"I'm sick and tired of always being in my brother's shadow and I hate the fact that this position has always been thrust upon me without my will or consent. I'm tired of you praising him then both me and Darling combined, even though what we do is just important to the Charming family name then Daring feats. But most of all, I'm am so so sick that all you seem to do is care about him. I am so sick of you favoriting Daring while hardly paying any heed to your other two children."

It was all silent in the Throne Room, nothing but the breeze coming in from the open window. Dexter stood stoically before his father, panting heavily. His cheeks were as pink as Briar Beauty's dress. Finally, King charming spoke and the look in his eyes and the deep, menacing tone in his voice was enough to send cold caterpillars down Dexter's spine.

"Get out," he said quietly, though his voice was cold enough to freeze a boiling witch's cauldron. Before Dexter's brain could get past the fear he felt, his legs had already taken him out the door.

The second he stepped out and closed the door though, he felt all his previous anger rush back over him again like a floor. Ignoring the questions and looks his mother and brother were giving him, he sauntered past them, heading for one of the few places that he could ever feel by himself where no one could judge him.

The castle gardens.

* * *

The Charming castle gardens were a most spectacular sight to behold. Rivaled only by the White's and Beauties's castle gardens, the Charming's outdoors was an unforgettable and brilliant sight. All sorts of flora grew, cared for by the royal gardeners. Tall shrubs were pruned daily and shaped into greenery statues while every leaf and petal on every plant unfurled itself. Fruit trees and vegetable gardens flourished by the fountains and it was by one extravagant one where Dexter could be found, sitting despondent and depressed on a stone bench while lost in his thought.

He didn't bother to look over when he heard clicking footsteps approaching, nor react when the heeled, lacy figure sat down beside him. He simply sighed when Darling reached over and stroked his hand placed on his knee with her thumb.

"So... I take the conversation with dad didn't go as well," she asked quietly. She heard him groan behind his one hand.

"He's going to disown me," he muttered.

"I sure he's not going to, Dex," she replied. She then punched him lightly on his shoulder. "We need someone to look at and feel better about ourselves." She frowned at the lack of response from him, from both the hit and the teasing. Finally, she saw him lift his head off of his hand and turn to look at her.

"What am I going to do Darling? Part of me wants to obey father and do what I've been doing all my life, being second best, but another part of me just wants to prove all the standards and views on me wrong and just win the competition," he said, dropping his hands into his hands while pushing his glasses up into his hair.

Darling sighed, taking her immediate older brother into account. She had spent enough time within over the years to know when he truly felt stressed out. Noticing his slightly dingy glasses on his head, she plucked them off and took out her pocket handkerchief, before she blew her warm breath on the lenses before cleaning the two circular pieces of transparent glass before handing the spectacles back to her brother.

"I heard you both, you know. From outside the window... on the roof," she admitted, much quietly. Dexter smirked, knowing the daring things his sister did behind the rest of their family's back that would put both Daring name and the harming princesses to shame. It seemed for what he lacked in Charming athletics, Darling had got them instead.

"One of these days you'll lose balance, fall onto your head and break your crown," he muttered, receiving an identical smirk to his own. Her hand stopped stroking his hand and just laid in a comforting, reassuring way on his.

"Oh Dexter, what are we going to do with you," she teased, her mellifluous voice betraying her mocking smile.

"Help me find out the answer to my dilemma," he replied, dipping his head down again. She snorted an wrapped her arm around his shoulders in a reassuring way.

"I'm afraid I can't help you out there, Dex, but I can tell you this. Like I said before, you need to believe in your gifts and in yourself. The views people put on you don't define who you are. Maybe this tournament is just what you need to prove them wrong." Her arm slowly unraveled from his back, "Or you could purposely lose and just keep adding to their beliefs. It's your choice," she said as she started to get up.

"By the way, dinner's in just a few minutes. Dad says he'll be skipping it tonight, but unless you want to go to bed on an empty stomach, then I suggest you come up with me to eat," she said, before walking across the fine, silky grass in her heels towards the door.

After one last moment of thinking it over, Dexter followed after her. It was roast chicken and mashed potatoes night and he was not going to miss out on it.

* * *

 **My apologies for the way lateness of this chapter, I'** **ve just been unfocused the past few days, but I hope this makes it up. I see Darling as a sort of moral compass and platform to help build Dexter up. I admire their relationship with one another and I like to think that they definitely have the best interests of each other at heart.**

 **Anyways, hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner. Please leave a review and I'll see you again next time. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	7. Crooked Paths

**Chapter 7:** ** _Crooked Paths_**

 **Back to school again, and I thought we might want to take another break from Dexter's PoV and go into some of the other characters in the story, namely Darling and Raven's.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

After the long night spent at the Charming's castle, Darling and Dexter were more then eager to get back to school. And that was something they wouldn't normally say. After collecting another few things from home, such as a little more allowance from their piggy banks, or in Daring case another dozen sweater vests, the three were back on the road again approaching Ever After High.

As soon as they got back, first period had already started and the three had charged up, or in Darling's case quickly glided, up to their dorms and raced to gather their stuff before heading down to their classes.

Darling's first period was Home Hexinomics and thankfully the teacher would be easy on her after she gave her excuse and the note written by her parents. As soon as she opened the door, the thick scent of tea and teacakes wafted up her nostrils. Today they would be making them, but by the looks of it the teacher had made and brought some over for the students to sample.

After choosing a raspberry and cream-cheese frosted cake, she made her way to a spare seat beside a desk and sat down, plucking off crumbs and popping them into her mouth. As she chewed on the fluffy, sweet, confectionery delight, her thoughts drifted from the teacher's explanation and towards thoughts of her brother.

She pitied him, she really did.

Charming family standards required Charming princesses to be damsel-in-distresses at required times, meaning even if they were capable of doing something, which was unlikely, they had to act and sometimes actually be helpless and weak in order for the brave hero, usually Charming princes or other heroes, to save them. Dexter was a prince, he was required to go save a princess someday.

She was a princess. She had to pretend to be weak, frail and horribly helpless just because her family standards and everyone else's viewpoints said so.

She _hated_ it.

Over the years of literally doing nothing in order to build up her _skills_ , she had trained and lived in the tower, similar to the one she would someday probably be locked in, and built up her strength, smarts and endurance behind her parent's backs. She had grown stronger and athletic, qualities almost unheard of in both Charming princesses and other princesses and royal nobles. She craved exercise, she craved to have what her brothers and the heroes had. If it were so, she'd trade her position with her brother Dexter in a heartbeat, to be able to actually do something instead of doing little to nothing.

Of course now she was sure Dexter wouldn't feel like trading right this moment. Though she hate to admit it, she was more athletic then Dexter was. His strengths built up over the years were in his mind and brain. True he had different standards usually placed on Charmings, like being second-best at everything his brother did and being the purposely dull relection of his brother's fame, popularity and glory, but that still didn't make him weak. She knew her brother, he was a determined person, even if his outward appearance and personality didn't always show it.

What he lacked in athletic size and strength he made up for in brains and goodness of heart. She knew that when the time came for the tournament, he would have to choose between himself and his own happiness and free will against that of his father, brother and the views they and everyone else had placed over him over the years. It would be a tough decision, but if she knew her brother right, she knew he choose the right choice in the end.

The teacher's call to group up in teams for a baking project shook her out of her thoughts. She slowly got up and went for the more simpler girls in the class. Though she had nothing against them, the saying 'birds of the feather stick together' in the case of her and the other princesses in her classes never really stuck to her. She didn't mind working alongside them, but she preferred the non-royal students over them. More often then not she stuck towards the rebels, attracted by their revolution against traditional stories done over and over again through the years, but she best keep her mouth closed for that.

* * *

She had tried to talk to him as he had walked by towards his class, but he had simply zipped past her. Before he went out of sight, she saw that his face was looking distraught, almost conflicted. Her heart beat in concern for him as she tried to talk to him, but her voice failed as he quickly left.

Sighing, she began making her way down the stairs to her own class, Chemythstry in the dungeon below. The scent of dust and musty old cobwebs began to grow stronger as she descended the stairwell. The only source of light came from the barred window in the wall before they faded and became lit torches in iron holders, casting eerie shadows onto the ground.

She dislike this period because not only was the environment and atmosphere dark, dreary and morbid, just as she was assumed to be just because her mother was, it was because she was going to be taught something she didn't want any part of. Being evil.

Another sigh escaped her throat as the purple flames of the torches beside a heavy wooden door with large, metal spikes and skull-shaped handle came into view. She supposed it was nice being the other princesses. Sure they had the duties as future rulers and traditions they had to hold up to their family's standards, but at least their classrooms gave them a sense of foreboding horror once you stepped into the room.

Then again, she knew some people had it just as bad as her, or even worse. One coming to mind was Dexter himself.

Daring Charming had his whole life planned out for him, since the day he was born. Train hard, become a hero, be the prince to save the next Snow White, marry her and live happily ever after. Dexter had no destiny laid out for him, or even if he did it was completely unknown to him. Other Charming princes had roles and destinies like rescuing princesses and ladies in distress before then marrying them or going out onto adventures and slaying dragons and beasts and the like, but it was completely all at random. And if she knew Dexter, she knew he didn't like random.

He was going out after high school into a world where his fat was completely unknowable till it happened. He had discussed with her recently about his worries about what might be in store for him. He felt insecure about this entire choice less thing he had to go through. He had told her about the destinies he hoped not to get, one such being as the next Beast that was to be needed for the next Beauty and the Beast soon. It made her heart ache just thinking about the insecurities and fears he had and must have about this entire thing.

In many ways they both were alike. They both didn't like the choice less fates that were to be thrust upon them once they graduated out of high school. They both hated that their own decisions and opinions about the subject were considered mute and invalid by everyone else who just assumed it was all just going to click in and be perfect for everyone else, not once caring how they felt about it all. She was destined to become the next Evil Queen like her mother and grandmothers before her, so everyone thought that she was evil and wanted to be evil. Everyone knew that Dexter was to be part of the destinies revolving around his family's lineage and ancestry, so they placed these huge standards on him that he just couldn't amount up to.

As she sat down at a spare desk, it was then she decided that that was what he looked fretful about just a few minutes earlier. It was obvious by his recent turn of events in Hero Training and his father's unexpected visit that he must be worried and/or concerned about something revolving around it at all. She had heard rumor of the strict rules and requirements Charmings set for their offspring, so Dexter was no exception. Perhaps he was saddened about meeting one or more that had been out before him that he just couldn't or didn't want to make.

As Mr. Badwolf began teaching, Raven decided on one thing. Whatever the matter was, she would be there for him. Always.

* * *

 **It was nice taking a break from the main character's focus and going into a more subtle, less forced point of view. One thing I really like about fanfiction is that you are able to dive deeper into a specific thing or character's development and personality at a deeper scale rather than just reading, listening and/or watching the thing itself. I really enjoyed doing Darling and Raven's thoughts because I've placed Dexter in a scenario where no matter how you play it, unless I choose to do a major 180 plot twist, he will eventually have to come to the climax where he will have to make a personal decision.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter. Please leave a review and I'** **ll see you next time. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	8. Conflicted Hearts

**Chapter 8:** ** _Conflicted Hearts_**

 **And back to Dexter's PoV, with some input from Hunter.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Hunter wasn't normally shocked at his roommate. Dexter was in fact a great roommate. He was respectful of him, usually kept to his side of the room and offered to help out when needed.

But to see him lifting weights in their room while bearing an angry expression on his face made him concern. Dexter was grunting as he lifted weights up that even he wouldn't usually do usually. His glasses were left beside him on a table, along with some sweat towels and bottles of water. As much as he was impressed of Dexter and was surprised to see him exert himself so much, the nagging feeling inside his chest told him that he should talk to him.

"Hey Dex'," he asked slowly and came up closer to him. His only response was a huff followed by the clanging of barbell against the metal holder. Dexter quickly reached over and chugged down well more then half of one of his water bottles before acknowledging him.

"Not now, Hunter," he panted out, before reaching over and taking a towel and dabbing his forehead with it. "After this I got about fifteen minutes worth of squats and then about ten of push-ups and sit-ups." Hunter sighed as he came over and seized the barbell with both hands and pulled up before setting it on the floor. He inwardly groaned by the amount of weight, but put it aside.

"Hey," Dexter protested, getting up onto his legs, only to have one of his knees buckle and send him sitting back down. Hunter released another sigh and came over to his side as he tried to reach over to his weight.

"Okay, Dex'. Stop, stop, stop. Stop before you hurt yourself," he quickly said, catching both of his arms and keeping them still. Dexter wriggled and tried tp get free, gritting his teeth all the while.

"I can't stop now. I have to get in shape for the big tournament," he said as he squirmed. Hunter released his friend's wrists and looked down at him.

"You're going to make yourself sick before you even get to the tournament if you continue like this," he replied sternly. "When was the last time you got a decent amount of sleep or went down to the Castleteria for some actual food?" Dexter glared up at him, but sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know. A week maybe," he answered, but before Hunter could protest, he held up his hands. "But I've been fueling up on energy bars and granola lately!"

Hunter let his face fell into his palm and he shook his head disapprovingly. "You won't make it to the tournament if you don't take care of yourself first," he said, muffled through his fingers.

"But I have to prepare," he replied. A pair of boxing gloves lay nearby. He quickly slipped his hands into them and began punching the punching bag hanging from the ceiling by his bed. "My father wants me to purposely lose to make my brother look good." Punch! "But he doesn't take consideration of my own personal feelings." Punch! "And so I'm stuck between losing and making myself look weak next to Daring." Punch!" "And actually making my own decision for once!"

Punch! Cling! The punching bag broke loose from the chain on the ceiling and dropped down. Hunter watched as Dexter remained still, yet still breathing heavily. Slowly, the younger turned around, an irritated expression on his face.

"I just want to prove my worth for once," he admitted softly. Hunter stared stunned at him for a moment before crossing the distance between them in a few strives and clamping a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Dexter, I know this tournament thing is very important and you're feeling distraught about winning or losing, but the best thing you can do right now is take care of yourself. You can't be prepared for the tournament if you're too weak mentally and physically."

"Winning isn't everything. Neither is losing. But let me tell you, whether you win or lose, and I'm not saying that you should win or lose," he tightened his grasp on Dexter's shoulder, "I'm telling you that whatever you decide in the tournament, it should be all on your own. No influences, no input factors from everyone else, just you."

Dexter was silent. His head dipped down, eyes towards the floor. All of a sudden, his face lifted back up and his eyes had a new sparkle of determination n them. the sides of his mouth quirked up into a genuine smile.

"Thanks Hunter," he replied.

"Hey, what are dorm roommates for," Hunter replied, smiling playfully as he lightly punched Dexter's arm. Dexter let out a yelp of playful surprise and grasped his towel of his shoulder and whacked him lightly with it. Soon, both boys were engaged in a fight, hitting each other with objects like towels and pillows, even mimicking some of the moves taught in Hero Training.

Dexter had to admit, this kinds of training felt better and a lot more fun as well.

* * *

 **Short chapter, I know, but school's almost over for me and this chapter is just the last calm before the storm, since next chapter is the tournament! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, stay tuned for the next one where we'll get to see how the tournament goes. Will Dexter surrender to his predetermined fate placed on by his parents or will he succeed in winning and proving himself to everyone else, including him? Stay tuned to find out and please leave a review. I'd like to hear your opinions on how it should go. See you next time. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	9. Edge of Matter

**Chapter 9:** ** _Edge of Matter_**

 **Here we are, the climax. The tournament. Will Dexter win or lose? Read to find out. Also, hints of Dexven and then this ship get a hit.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The day came sooner then expected. After a report of dragon migrating the same day as the tournament, it was decided to move the date backwards a day to prevent crossing the dragon's paths.

The school, kingdoms and village of Book's End were all buzzing with excitement when the day came. People from all over flocked towards the stadium where the events were to be taking place. Many of Ever After High's prestigious royal families and famous previous fairytale students attended, ready to watch the bravest and most athletic knights compete in the games. The Charming families from all over, in the beaches, valleys, mountains and everywhere joined in on the festivities, eager to see how their distant or close relatives would do in the games.

To Dexter it all just furthered his worry towards his decision. He was standing in his tent with his lance, shield and horse close at hand. At his dismay, his father had invited most of their family members to watch the games and his two sons competing. His intention was clear, he was pressuring him. With all or at least almost all of the Charming clan, they would expecting along with his father and almost everyone else to fail when he went against his brother. His turn with his brother didn't come until the very end, yet he wished it wouldn't come at all.

Beside his tent was Daring's much more extravagant one. Dexter didn't need a magic mirror to know what Daring was doing in their. Instead of anticipating his turns and preparing, Daring was in his half of his armor staring pridefully into his many hand mirrors. It made Dexter clench his teeth just knowing that while he had done all the training exercises and mentally steeled himself for this event, Daring had probably just wasted almost half the time he could've spent training on staring at himself in his mirrors.

He stomped his foot, nearly spooking his horse in the process. He had done so much hard work over the last few days and Daring just expected him to still lose.

His hand pushed back the tent's curtain and he scanned the crowd, soon finding his father and mother sitting in the crowd. He felt all the anger in his heart sink into guilt at the sight. He let go of the fabric and went back inside to sit on a haybale next to his horse. His chin made its way into his palm and he let out a sigh. What was he going to do? Did he follow his father's wishes and everyone else's expectations by purposely losing or did he prove himself a shadow, wallflower no longer by attempting to win?

Dexter," came a soft voice. His head flipped around and he stood up in shock to see not only his sister but Raven standing behind him. He quickly stood up erect and tried to appear confident before the two.

"H-Hey ladies," he said awkwardly, propping up his leg on the hay and holding his helmet underneath his arm to appear brave. Raven giggled and Darling shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Cut the act, Dexter. We both know you're nervous and confused about the joust," Raven said. He lowered his foot down and stared dumbly at her, before at his sister.

"I told her," she admitted.

"Man, and I thought I had it bad. Guess I'm not the only student here pressured to follow our parent's footsteps," Raven said softly. Her head lifted up and she gave a small smile. "Guess we're more alike then we thought."

He cracked his own smile. "I guess so."

"Anyways Dexter, we're here to give you a morality boost. Bring up the self-confidence. Give you some of that good o'l incentive," Darling explained. He turned his head at her and stared confusedly.

"Eh," he asked. Darling turned to Raven and winked. Raven nodded and in just a few strides. He was shocked when she suddenly grabbed onto the edge of his collar and pulled him close. His eyes widened as a sudden burst of soft warmth exploded from his cheek and his entire face burned up beofre she released him.

Raven had just kissed him.

His crush from the very first day of Ever after High had just kissed him.

She had _kissed_ him.

Before she left out the back way of the tent, she turned her head and gave a flirtatious wink and waved softly before heading out into the bleachers. Dexter watched as she left, feeling stunned and overheated, despite in the shade of his tent.

He suddenly shocked back to life when the ringing of his armor caused by a friendly punch reached his ears. He held his shoulder before looking back at his sister. She gave him a comforting smile before delivering her own kiss to his other cheek and handing him a note before following after Raven.

His eyes went down to the cream-colored piece of paper in his chainmail-covered hand. He brought his hand closer to his face. Two different handwritings was scrawled out artistically on the paper, pink for Darling and purple for Raven. His sister's writing was up on top, so he read it first.

 _"Knock 'em dead, Dexter! I know you can do it. Don't let anyone stand in the way of your decision and don't stop believing in yourself."_ -Love, your sister, Darling.

 _"P.S. Don't show this to mom or dad."_

He smirked at the small encouraging writing, thinking how so like Darling it was to write this and how much her parents would be shocked to see their perfectly proper daughter use such improper grammar and going against their wishes. His eyes then when down towards Raven's words, written neatly in violet cursive.

 _"You go get them, Dexter. I don't believe that you can win, I know you can. You just need to believe that you can as well. I'll be watching you in the bleachers, cheering you on, so know you have support from your sister and friend, Raven Queen."_

A smile graced his lips as he held the note closer to his armor-plated chest. He held it until he heard the trumpets call to summon him and the other jousters out. Quickly stuffing the note into his bag hanging from the hook in the tent, he quickly took off his glasses and placed them along in their too before placing on his helmet with the special glass that allowed him to see before gathering his stuff and mounting his horse. He heard his father yelp as he tried to gather the rest of his attire and instruments together and rolled his eyes.

The second trumpet blared and he began trotting out of the tent. He blinked his eyes rapidly as the sunlight his his eyes and he flipped down the shade attachment so he could look past it all. A large crowd cheered from the bleachers standing up three adult dragons tall as the horses and riders entered the stadium. In the crowd he could see his parents clapping and cheering at a proper tone, but he knew it wasn't for him.

It was the handsome, blonde shining knight in his shining armor on the handsome horse just beside him.

As Milton Grimm and his brother Miles Grimm started announcing the start of the tournament, his grip on his shield and lance tightened and his eyes narrowed under his helmet. He felt determination course through him as he adjusted himself better on the saddle. He was ready now.

* * *

"And finally, the moment many of you have all been waiting for. It's the beloved, handsome Daring Charming facing off on his younger, less handsome brother, Dexterous Charming," the announcer introduced. Many of the people cheered, mainly for the elder brother, while some giggled awkwardly at Dexter's less-then-spectacular introduction.

Dexter growled under his helmet and tightened the strap before moving on his horse towards the end of the fence. Everyone was quieted down to speaking one another as he came forth, but as soon as his brother galloped onto the field, armor gleaming and lance pointed into the air, the crowd roared with excitement so much Dexter placed his hands on his head to quiet the noise down. He had done well going against several of the other boys in the past few rounds, but Daring had been the main content of enjoyment for the crowd.

His eyes turned to the crowd once more, scanning to find his parents amongst all the people. He found his parents, cheering and clapping while facing Daring as always. He felt his heart clench in his chest and he blinked rapidly to prevent the tears already starting to form from falling. Of course they cheered for Daring, for what use was their younger son compared to him.

He suddenly perked up at the sound of his name being called. Quickly he looked and saw Darling in the crowd, alongside Raven and other girls like Ginger, Cerise, Cedar, Holly, Poppy and Maddie. Maddie punched the air with her pompoms and yelled wildly while Earl Grey did an enthusiastic jig on her hat. Cerise had pompoms as well, butt her movements were last rambuctious as Maddie's, but still enthusiastic enough. Ginger and Cedar both had signs with his name on it, each made in gingerbread and icing and canvas and paint respectively. Darling, Raven, Holly and Poppy each held up an end of the sign that was written in bold gold and blue letters, 'Go Dexter Go!'.

He felt tears beginning to form in his eyes again, but for an entirely different reason. He heard cheering from the side and saw Hunter, along with Sparrow and Hopper, cheering him on as well. Taking in a deep breath, absorbing in all the encouragement from his friends, he placed down the mask and trotted to the starting place. He waited a moment after Daring was done waving, flexing and shining his signature smile towards his captive audience and finally got prepared to charge.

He felt his heartbeat in his mind once more as he clenched onto the lance and shield. His mind went through all the training, moves and technique he had learned preparing for his moment. His eyes squinted at his opponent, who appears to be more focused on his fans then him. A ploy that he could use to his advantage. The challengers spar with one another for three turns or more if a tie has been reached. The objective is to knock the other person down or knock their lances and/or shields out of their hands. First one to do so twice out of three turns wins. The lances were enchanted so their was no fear of getting stabbed or impaled, but just in case a fully-prepared medical staff stood nearby if something did happen.

The trumpets yelled and in an instant his horse charged forward first. Daring quickly came forward too, but in terms from the starting point he was a few feet behind his brother. His mask dropped down as he galloped and his lance pointed forward, ready to hit his adversary and knock him off his equine.

However whoever first came up with the saying 'pride comes before a fall', should've been there at that very moment with some popcorn and a soda to watch the truth of their words unfold.

The crowd gasped in the background and Daring grasped onto his horse's face mask to steady himself up. His lance lay back on the sand a few feet in the center of the fence and a squire rushed over to pick it up. Daring's horse, deciding it didn't like being rode by the rider grasping it's mask, halted abruptly, nearly sending Daring off him if he hadn't held onto his neck. All was quiet in the audience as the two made their way to the other end.

All of a sudden, Dexter's cheering section yelled wildly and clapped, calling out his name and praising his accomplishment. Hunter, Hopper and Sparrow followed soon after. Soon some of the people in the audience started clapping, followed by several of Dexter's distance relatives. Suddenly the entire crowd stood up and clapped, calling out his name and cheering wildly.

Dexter slowly took off his helmet and face the audience, a blush creeping up his cheeks as he waved. He could see his roommate, his friends, his crush, his sister, his family and even his mother clapping and calling out his name. However, in the sea of cheering fans, he could plainly see his father sitting down, arms crossed as he glared angrily at him.

Even amongst the ocean of encouraging supporters, he still felt brought down by that one person.

The trumpets called again and he prepared himself for the second round. He saw Daring combing his fingers through his hair while looking in the mirror before taking a large gulp of water and mounting his horse. He slammed down his helmet mask with a clang and his lance and shield got into position before him.

The second round would be harder, especially now that Daring had gotten the first taste of competitive, unwavering spirit from him. Now Daring would be more focused and intent on beating him.

And he was ready for it.

Another trumpet call and they were charging for each other again, each intending to knock each other now fully. Their horses whinnied and snorted as they streamed down the side of the fence. Their lances and shield gleamed polished in the mid-afternoon sunlight as they poised to give and receive blows.

The sound of metal clanging against metal rang out in the arena and both riders swayed on their horses though recovered soon after before they reached the end. The crowd cheered, eagerly riled up by the premise of an awesome and exciting challenge, especially under the fact that the two combatants were sons of the most prestigious family in all of Ever After.

As Dexter dismounted and went over to drink of water from the glass his squire had provided for him, he could feel his father's glare boring holes into the back of his head. He felt the skin on the back of his neck begin to stand and Mother Goosebumps decorate his armor-clad skin. He didn't have to face his father from where he was standing to know he was furious at him for disobeying his wishes.

But it was his father's wishes, not his.

Gulping down most of the water and using the rest to splash his face to cool him down, he wiped the excess away and climbed back onto his horse. He focused ahead and saw Daring's face, not surprised that he was glaring at him too for beating him at his best sport. What-Ever After. If he wants to be mad then it's his problem.

The last trumpet calls and they charge forward one last time. Daring gets the moment's advantage and gains a few more feet then him, racing towards the center. Their lances point towards one. Both brother's blue eyes were narrowed, focused on their opponent, and their muscles loaded as they prepared to thrust forward and strike one another. Everyone was quiet as the two met at the middle of the fence.

Clang!

The crowd cheered and some gasped in shock as one of the knight fell off their horse and the horse, riderless, ran off to the end and further till they stopped at the edge of one of the tents where they began munching on some of the grass that grew there. The knight laid dazed on his back, his head aching from the vibration of metal against the sandy ground. He could blurry hear the crowd cheering his opponent on in the background. Slowly and shakily he managed to push himself off the ground and onto his feet, only to have his knees buckle and send him grasping and leaning onto the fence for support. In the background, he could make out the figures of his peers and supporters in the crowd and he gaze a wave towards them to signal he was alright.

He could make out the Grimm brothers, followed by Professor Knight heading towards the victor. Miles carried a trophy along with him and Professor Knight lifted up the armored man's arm as Milton announced the his name.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I now announce the winner of this year's Ever After High Jousting Tournament, our best athletic student and prince here at the school Daring Charming!"

The crowd roared in excitement and many students ran down the steps and towards him. His loyal fangirls and fellow boys lifted him onto their shoulders and cheered him out of the arena. Dexter picked the rest of himself up and went over towards his tent. Despite his loss, he actually felt really good about himself and he waved proudly to his friends as he left off the field. They called after him and waved their signs, hands and pompoms after him as he went towards his tent.

He felt really proud of himself for competing and actually sticking up for himself and doing well in the competition. Though his name was called out in the awards ceremony, Dexter decided to skip it and went to get changed as the feeling the exhaustion came up within him.

A pair of blue eyes followed him off the field before looking towards another, near identical pair on another part of the arena.

* * *

After depositing his armor back at the armory along with his lance and shield, Dexter trekked his way up the stairs towards his dorm room. His breath was nearly gone as he finally made up the stairs and to his room. Using the special magic unlock in his student card, he undid the lock and came into his room, wanting nothing more then to collapse onto his bed, pull the covers over himself and fall..

...right into a bright, colorful mess of confetti.

Instantly, his eyelids sprung open as a mass of bright color students, flashing lights and DJ mix music swarm over him. He realized his room had been brightly decorated with balloons and streamers and many of his fellow students at the Tournament and more were there as well.

Hunter came over to him first and wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him close. "Great job out there Dexter. You sure did awesomely in the final round," he praised. The others nodded and murmured in agreement as Ashlynn and Darling came over. Ashlynn went to be beside Hunter while Darling came closer to him.

"We all know you did your best, big brother, and we couldn't be prouder of you," Darling explained, throwing her arms around his neck for a quick hug. He returned it, feeling noticeably more energized. Melody Piper and Sparrow Hood motioned from their spots him towards the center where a large table full of delicious party and congratulation treats, no doubt made by the talented baker Ginger Breadhouse. Maddie was already on the dance floor and getting down with Alistair, Bunny Blanc, Hopper, Cedar and the O'Hair Twins.

Raven suddenly came over to his side and pulled him to the dessert table where she handed him a glass of punch. "Hex-cellent job out their, Dexter. You may not have won first place, but you did the students of Ever After High proud," she praised, lifting her own cup of punch up to him. He reciprocated the movement before giving a sip of the fruit-flavored liquid.

"Actually, though I didn't win first place, I feel as this was a real confidence boost for me. So second-place or not, I still feel like a winner," he explained. The others nodded in agreement and wen to join in the celebration. After all, they had a winner joining them tonight.

Even the pets joined in as Earl Grey danced on Nevermore the dragon's head while Persky the squirrel sat next to Mr. Cottonhorn the jackalope with some nuts. Drake the dragonfly flew over Jelly the gummy fish's bowl while he appeared to be swaying to the music as well. Sir Gallopad whinnied outside. Darling left him out there since pets his size were not allowed to be let inside the dorms, but left the window open so that he might hear the music along with Carmen, Cerise's pet direwolf, and Clockwork, Cedar's pet cuckoo-without-a-clock.

All of a sudden a knock came from the door. The music was loud, but soon the thudding of the door could soon be heard all over, so Hunter went over to open the door. Sparrow stopped strumming his electric guitar and Melody's turntables screeched to a halt as none other then Daring Charming stood at the door. It was not shocking just to see him here but also the state he was in. His pants were dusty and dirty, his blonde locks stuck out frizzy or plastered to his face by sweat. He was breathing heavily, but soon straightened up and scanned for Dexter. Said teen came up to the doorway and for a moment, neither brothers said anything, until Dexter held out his hand and gave a small smile.

"Good job out there, brother. You are a very experienced opponent and a worthy jouster. Congratulations on winning by the way," Dexter said, his voice betraying no malice or animosity towards Daring. He looked confused before he awkwardly scratched the back of his messy head.

"Oh, uh, well um, you as well, Dex. I-... ahem, sorry. Anyways, I've been looking all over for you to tell you that father has requested us to come down and spend the night at home again," he explained. He hen looked up at hods sister. "And that includes you too, sis." Dexter and Darling stared at him and everyone began to murmur about the subject.

"Can it wait, Daring? I mean I'm sure dad won't be too mad if I just stay here and..." Dexter tried to say, but quieted down as Daring held up his hand in front of his face.

"Nope. Carriage. Now." There was an almost pleading tone to his voice and with the added state of his disarray trying to find him Dexter knew he had no excuse. Flashing his friends a sorry expression and quickly calling after them his thanks and to keep continuing the party without him, Dexter allowed himself to be dragged by his brother out the door with Darling close behind.

A moment passed with everyone looking out the door before Melody began playing again and the party slowly started going back to normal. Raven walked over to the window and stared out into the night. Below and in the distance she could see the gilded golden harming carriage and in the faint lantern lights on the carriage she could see three figures getting into the carriage before the driver called the horses to walk on.

Sighing softly, she returned back to the party, hoping that the light, happy and danceable music along with the rich treats would take her mind off the worrying sensation she felt for Dexter.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Thank you so much for staying with me you guys. I'm almost out of school, the last chapter will be posted real soon, I promise. So, Dexter has again been summoned by his father to their home, but what will happen this time? Stay tuned to see in the concluding chapter! Please leave a review and I'll see you next time. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	10. Final Steps

**Chapter 10:** ** _Final Steps_**

 **Thank you everyone so much for sticking with me until the very end. I hope you had just as much fun reading this as I had making it. Thank you everyone for sticking me until the very end and I hope you enjoy the end. Now we get to see what the little Charming visit was all about.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The rain lightly tapped the window panes as it lightly watered the rest of the school. After enlisting the fairies that made part of the staff yesterday to delay any bad weather for the tournament, today was they day the downpour hit the school. The light coming in from the window was grey and warped from the droplets of water, a fitting tone to the atmosphere inside the dorm room.

Dexter sat alone in his room on his bed. His legs were drawn to his chest and his chin rested on his knees. His expression looked spaced out, yet with the obvious hints that something awful had happened at his father's castle just the night before. His thoughts were lost as the events of the scene from last night replayed themselves over and over again, the emotions and words echoing in his mind in a seemingly endless cycle.

He flinched as a sudden collection of loud knocks came from his door. He quickly got up to his feet, took a large breath to steady himself and his emotions before crossing the room in several short strides to the door. He clenched the doorknob and turned it slowly, peaking out the door before opening it wide open to reveal the raven-haired beauty before him.

"Hey, Dexter," Raven greeted and stepped through the door as he moved out of the way. After closing the door, she continued, "Darling told me exactly what happened last night."

He froze. His face slowly turned towards her, his pupils shrunk in his eyes. He let out a shaky breath and quickly rubbed his eyes with his hands. "I'm fine. Really, I am," he replied, hoping his emotion did leak out in his voice.

Raven wasn't convinced by his words... and neither was he.

"Is it true that your dad cut the rest of the payments for your school funding this year and the rest of your time here," she asked, her voice filled with concern.

He slowly let his arms drop from his face, revealing his glistening eyes, tears pooling at the bottom of his eyelids and eyelashes. He let out another shaky breath and Raven quickly took out her handkerchief from her purse around her neck before handing it to him. He graciously took it and used it to dab his eyes before the teachers could escape down his face.

"Y-yes," he said slowly. Raven softly took his hand and led him to his bed where he sat down beside her. "He-he said if I wanted to be so independent on making my own decisions at life and choosing how I should live my destiny, then... then.." he buried his head into the hands again and he sorrowfully moaned out the rest of his sentence from his closed fingers. "Then I can just pay for the rest of my education here since he said he no longer supports my decisions."

He spat out the rest of the sentence as if it was poison before the dam broke and his body soon became wracked with shudders. Raven's mouth had hung open from the further revelation of the news she had just received, but she closed it and wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders, giving as much comfort she possibly could in his time of angered sadness.

Dexter mentally kicked himself for acting and appearing so weak and sensitive to his crush, but the more he tried to repress his emotions the more he found they just come out more. Her hands rubbed soothing circles around her back and her arms wrapped tightly around him.

Both students looked up as another loud knock came from the door, except this time more hard and desperate. Raven pulled out another tissue for Dexter to blow into while she went to get the door. She had scarcely turned the doorknob when she was abruptly pushed to the side as daring stormed into the room, followed closely behind by darling who stopped to help Raven up.

"Sorry, I couldn't stop him," she quickly apologized as she offered her hand to pull her up.

"Dexter," Daring called out, standing before his younger sibling. Dexter angrily looked up from his lap and stood up before the bulkier blonde, tear streaming down his face like rivers.

"What," he snapped, causing Daring to cringe back a few inches. "What do you want, Daring? Come to gloat? Come to boast about how dad clearly loves and cares for you more while he just treats the other two like we hardly exist!?"

The older brother stared at him for a brief moment, taking in his younger sibling's disheveled and broken down appearance. Then, to both Dexter and the girl's surprise, he walked closer and wrapped his arms tightly around him. Dexter stiffened up at Daring's unexpected embrace, but soon wrapped his own arms around him and began sobbing again. Daring held onto him, making sure he felt secure in the hug.

"I'm so sorry, Dexter. I had no idea that father would ever do such a thing like that," Daring admitted after a while. "I was just so caught up with all the adoration, the praises and attention that I was so blind to see how you guys were being affected in the process. I couldn't see that you were cast back in the shadow of the limelight that was cast on me. I am so, so sorry."

Dexter just held on tighter, but he muffled into Daring's sweater vest that sounded like 'I forgive you'. Eventually, the two separated and Daring gave Dexter a few comforting pats to straighten him up.

"Oh, and I just remembered something." He reached into his sweater vest pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, unfolded it and handed to Dexter.

"A flyer for the Tournament," Dexter said slowly, looking at the brightly colored advertisement.

"Keep reading. Look near the bottom." Dexter obeyed and looked towards the end of the paper where it listed the prizes for the winners. Daring's hand went out and he pointed to the first place prize; a one-year scholarship to Ever After High. Dexter looked up at him confusedly.

"Daring, I don't underst-"

"I'm giving you the scholarship," Daring replied quickly. Darling and Raven gasped. Dexter blinked and turned his head to the side, staring at him to make sure he hadn't misheard him. Daring nodded.

"You heard me right. I'm letting you have my scholarship. Dad didn't know about it and I've already made sure it's okay with the Headmasters, but you deserve it way more then I do," Daring explained. Dexter stared shocked at Daring, but in one swift movement he crossed over again and hugged his brother.

"Thank you," he whispered. Daring looked stunned himself for a moment, but then awkwardly hugged his brother back. He was still new to this affection towards his siblings thing after all. Darling and Raven awed at the sight of the two brothers hugging, and that is when the two realized they were being watched and they immediately separated and blushed profusely while running the back of their heads awkwardly.

"That was very sweet of you, big brother. I'm proud of you," Darling commented. In an instant, Daring's old boastful attitude was back and he stood tall and smiled brightly at her.

"Well, I think this news is worthy of a celebration. C'mon. Tea, teacakes and scones at the Mad Hatter of Wonderland's Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe. My treat," Raven said. She was instantly replied with nods and murmurs of agreement and the four of them walked out the doors, down the stairs and towards the Village of Book's End.

As the group crossed the bridge from the school into the village and onto the recently rained-on, cobblestone path, Dexter felt newfound happiness swell up inside him. He had just gotten a scholarship for a year at Ever After High. Granted he would still have to find a line of work to earn and pay for the other years he would go to school but he felt a whole lot more confident in doing so.

This Royal may had flipped the page in his destiny, but he came out a Rebel, ready to start the new chapter in his story.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this story, thanks to everyone who stuck with me until the very end. I enjoyed every moment of the way with you. This story was originally going to be a one-chapter shot, but eventually the small idea blossomed into something much more. I'll admit, I didn't know exactly where I was going with this, but I'm glad things turned out the way they did. Thank you all again for checking out my story.**

 **Please leave a review with some your opinion on how you think I did, it's always appreciated, and feel free to check out some of my other stories. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
